fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Infernal Slumber
|Pun = Eternal Slumber |Image = |Caption = Title card #45 |Season = 4 |Episode = 5 |Production = 405 |Airdate = July 17, 2006 |Prev = Neighbor Pains |Next = I Only Have Surprise for You}} Infernal Slumber'' ''is the 45th episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. This episode aired on July 7th, 2006 on Cartoon Network'. Plot One night, Bloo, Wilt, and Eduardo arrive at Mac's apartment at 1 AM, persuaded by Bloo to have a Slumber Party. Mac however is completely against the idea as it will get him and everyone else in big trouble if they wake up his mom or Terrence. Against Mac's wishes, The boys of Foster's explore the house out of curiousity (Wilt wants to clean the house, Eduardo is taking photos for the other Foster's friends weren't invited to see, and Bloo is trying to prank Mac's family, much to the latter's expense.) A frustrated and overwhelmed Mac finally explains that if he gets in trouble, he'll never be able to visit Fosters or Bloo ever again, which manages to get over to the boys. However, the situation worsens when Goo and Coco show up angrily demanding to be allowed in at Mac's "Slumber Party" with Goo angrily yelling "You ever heard of equal rights!", while throwing Coco's eggs at what they think is Mac's door, But it was really Mac's neighbor's, the Applebees, door. Upon being allowed in, the girls disprove of the "party" and forces everyone into doing silly and noisy antics such as Truth or Dare, and doing a séance. Cheese suddenly enters the scene and everyone gets into a giant argument which awakens Terrence. Realizing the seriousness of the situation now, and with Mac's Mother waking up, The Imaginary Friends work together to keep Terrence from causing Mac to get into trouble, leading Eduardo into knocking out Terrence with one punch after he threatens to break his camera. Upon Mac's Mother's enters the room, she notices how clean the apartment is (due to Wilt's kind deeds) and misinterpretes this as Mac's doing. After a hug and a kiss, Mac is left in shock at how everything worked out in the end, especially after he notices a hole in the ceiling after Eduardo forgets the photos he took earlier. However, the hole doesn't go unnoticed. In the credits, Terrence tells Mac's mom about all the events of what happened, but she doesn't believe him; instead, she grounds him. Cast Sean Marquette: Mac Keith Furgeson: Bloo Phil LaMarr: Wilt Tom Kenny: Eduardo Candi Milo: Coco, Cheese Grey DeLisle: Goo, Mac & Terrence's Mother Tara Strong: Terrance Trivia * The plot of the episode is very similar to The Berenstain Bears book, The Slumber Party by Stan and Jan Berenstain *Frankie, Mr. Herriman, and Madame Foster do not appear in this episode. *We see what Mac looks like as a baby when Ed sees a picture of him taking a bath in the sink. *This is one of two episodes that does not to feature the Foster's House, the other being Cheese A Go-Go. *Mac says his mom doesn't know he goes to Foster's everyday and that she'd never let him go back if she found out, but in "Duchess of Wails" Bloo spent the night at Mac's apartment so they could sabotoge Duchess' adopted family the Applebees. Also Mac apparently got permision from his mom to go to Europe with the Foster's friends, which was stated in "Foster's Goes to Europe". In "Camp Keep a Good Mac Down", he goes camping with the Foster's friends, at the end of "Bloo Tube", he goes to a water park with them, and in "Destination Imagination", he spends the night at Foster's (however in all three episodes, it's never stated whether he got permission from his mom). *DirecTV lists this episode as "Infernal Summer". Continuity *Fourth episode (second in a row) to feature Goo (Go Goo Go, The Big Picture, Neighbor Pains) *Third episode to feature Cheese (Mac Daddy, The Big Picture) Errors *During the epilogue, when Mac's mom discovers the hole in the ceiling, Terrence tells her about the incident the night before and who was there. However, the only one he doesn't mention is Cheese, despite the fact that he played a significant part in trying to keep Terrence quiet by jumping on his face and covering his mouth. *When Eduardo offers Mac a smoothie during the truth or dare game, Mac mentions that it's 3:00 A.M. However, the digital clock in the background says 2:40 A.M., and then 1:29 A.M. when Mac tries to keep Bloo from leaving the room to give the smoothie to Mac's mom. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Goo Category:Episodes featuring Cheese